penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Odette DuLivre
Odette DuLivre Appearance Odette appears to be a human female who stands at 5'5", she has a dainty form with modest curves. The clothes she wears are modest, a dark green 'Cloak of the elvenkind' which would have it's hood drawn up, were it not for the matching archetypal 'Witch's hat', the brim bound to the top by a golden buckled leather belt. Further down a matching smaller belt in the form of a choker sits at where an Adam's apple would be, now resplendent with her guild pin. She wears her ebony hair back with a red cloth headband, the tips reaching down just to the choker at the back, but is swept to the right to form a loose fringe at the front. This black hair contrasts with her pale apricot skin, royal blue eyes and orange tinged lips. Her ears are pierced with two magically glowing acorn shaped earrings, and her hands are covered in black leather gloves that only go up to the first knuckle of each finger. Underneath the cloak is a modest, if somewhat poorly fitting red dress with a skirt that extends to just above the knees. On her feet are sturdy boots that would appear to be as hard as iron, but due to their use are as comfortable as a freshly made bed. Personality Odette comes across as merely shy and awkward to most, often not seeking to partake in conversation and instead content to observe and take notes in her somewhat worn leatherbound journal. Within this journal contains notes and the name of every important person that she meets along with a memory symbol, this symbol is usually something that sticks out straight away about that person, or perhaps a shared experience with that person. Odette has some kind of mental block where she cannot remember details of a person if she doesn't associate a symbol and keep notes on them. In addition Odette has general notes on facial expressions, etiquette, intonation, and observations on the world around her. This Journal is Odette's most prized possession and she will do anything to protect the guide that allows her to function in such a strange and dangerous world. However with time and effort this outer shell can be gotten through, and an intellectual idealistic person who cares deeply about their friends and wishes more than anything to be and become a hero. Morally Odette sees Good and Bad actions, by default assuming that people will always take Good ''actions. Thusly her view on normally reviled Races and groups, such as the Drow and Tieflings are uncoloured by prejudice, she sees every sentient being as catalysts for change that can choose ''Good ''or ''Evil freely, despite certain limiting factors some races may have. Childhood As the Second son of a minor noble, there wasn't very much expectation placed on Darcel, he wasn't expected to train to be a warrior, or a dashing leader, or skilled with money. So where he spent most of his time was his paternal grandparent's library, that had fallen mostly into disrepair due to his parent's neglect. Here he devoured stories of the outside, of dashing heroes and adventurers defeating evil, and scholarly books on every subject imaginable. Later discovering an old spell book with a few minor spells and instructions for Cantrips. Soon he was practicing Featherfall by jumping from the bookshelves and prestidigitation by lighting a candle from the other side of the room. But even that was not enough, so piecing together different scripts and instructory manuals, Darcel learnt (at least how to read and write, if not speak fluently) several strange and exotic languages, to expand the number of books that were available to him. Darcel had two good friends in his life, firstly Katia Ponce a female human servant girl who was roughly the same age as him, in return for helping him maintain the library (outside her normal duties), Darcel taught her to read, the only true friend that Darcel ever had. Secondly Raoul Fihlela, a wisened travelling merchant Gnome who would come at the turning of every season for a week at a time, to sell his wares to the Noble house, although he spent most of his time telling fantastical stories of the outside world to Darcel and Katia. Adolescence But this perfect education was not to last, because as soon as he was of age, his parents decided he should be married off to an old Dowager Baroness to gain land for the family. Darcel realised this would put an end to any hopes he would have of emulating the heroes of his youth, so knew he had to escape his fate, but how? If he simply ran, his name and title would follow him and he would be brought back. The only option came to Darcel, to assume a different identity, one so far removed that there would be no chance of being recognised: to become Odette Dulivre. Using a mixture of magic, diet, alchemy and exercise, Odette was born. She left in the middle of the night, not even saying goodbye to Katia, lest she be tortured for information, vowing to never go back, and to live out this new adventurous identity amongst the people whom she had read so much about, but never interacted with. Adulthood prior to joing the guild Odette roamed from town to town, keeping her true identity hidden and working for pittances sweeping and cleaning dishes in Taverns just to survive, the money that Odete had taken from her past life very quickly turning out to not be enough to live unsupported. It wasn't until one day that Odette was practicing her magic that the Dwarven Tavernkeeper, Dhusod Coalfall, saw this and suggested she take up the sizeable bounty for clearing out the Dire rats from the sewer. Odette took this chance for adventure and soon made a name for herself; The Mage of very little speech. One day, Odette stumbled upon a group of strange adventurers who were boasting of their exploits defeating a group of Undead. They all appeared to be from a guild of adventurers, as denoted by a pin that they all wore. Odette introduced herself with a carefully written note as the locals told the adventurers of her exploits, recently having singlehandedly defeated a pack of Ghouls that had been plaguing the town. They handed her a letter of invitation to the guild known as the "Burning Phoenix." Odette made her way there by teleportation after a number of months of indecision, thus entering the Greatest Guild in the world Phrelle... Defining Event "Come quick Katia, I have something to show you" Darcel said with an excited tone. "What is it this time, going to show me how you can light a candle at a distance again?" She said, sticking out her tongue. That was what Darcel liked about her, that she didn't care he was noble and she wasn't, she treated him like he was a human. "No, it's something special this time, it's called 'Find Familiar', it's a spell to summon a friend"-- He looked into her green eyes, "Like a pet, b-but magic" he stumbled seeing the distinct unimpressed look on Katia's face.The normally hectic desk reserved for the many books that Darcel would read simultaneously, was clear, save for a brass brazier that held smoldering charcoal, incense and herbs. "Look, it's going to be great, watch..." He said concentrating all of his magical energy into the brazier, chanting and moving his hands in an arcane fashion. *POP* Suddenly a set of wings bursts upwards from nowhere, knocking back Marcel and Katia, It flies round the room silently until it settles on a bookshelf. "It's a Tawny Owl! here I have a book about them." He said rustling through the scattered sheets, finding it and opening to the correct page. He looks confused "It doesn't say how to be friends with it, neither did the spell book." Darcel said, a frown on his face. "Don't you worry, I have just the thing" Katia said with a knowing smile. She returned with a freshly mouse trap killed mouse. "Put it in your hand, but watch out, they have a nasty nip." She said, urging Darcel on. Darcel nervously held the mouse out, his arm bent towards him. *Whoosh* The Owl landed on his arm and greedily gobbled the mouse from his fingers. It locked eyes with Darcel and rotated it's head side to side eyes locked. "I can understand you, you know, you don't even have to say anything, just think and I hear" A rustic voice emerged in Darcel's mind. "How should I call you?" Darcel said, his face scrunched up in concentration. "I don't have a name, I never needed one in the Faewild"The Owl said, occasionally rotating his head to survey his surroundings. "I think i'll call you 'Scribble'" Darcel said out loud and thought. "Wait, you've been talking to the bird?" Katia said a smirk on her face. "Yes, he is our new friend, now, do you have any more of those mice?..." Adventures Odette assisted in the marriage ceremony of James and Rali. Odette took part in the protection and extraction of the Mayor of Hillcrest "Donnal Westbrook", thus instigating the blacklisting of the Burning Phoenix guild. Odette began an on the job training in becoming a non-divine or druidic Doctor, to deal with the influx of refugees as a result of the children of Tiamat Dragon attacks. Family Odette does not speak about her family to anyone, as they would bring Odette back and force her to live the dreary fate and life of Darcel Proust again. Father: Gauthier Proust; A hard man who sees his heirs as nothing more than tools by which to expand his Duchy and influence, he treats his workers poorly and has no love for knowledge, merely the baser pleasures of life. Mother: Solange Proust; A flitful woman who sidles along from one fad to another, puppies one month, expensive jewelery the next, never happy with what she has and always seeking more. Older Brother: Lucas Proust; An enigmatic military leader, skilled with the rapier and hunting bow, Lucas was the perfect son for Gauthier, Strong of arm and will, but strangely not ruthlessness. Lucas was the most distraught at his brother's disappearance thusly has made it his personal quest to find him and bring back Darcel of his own free will, thinking that Darcel was snatched away by enemies of his Father.